


Ace of Spades

by GlitchyWorld324



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angels, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Demons, F/M, Gang Violence, Gore, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Slang, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Torture, Violence, cuphead oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Given the choices, Tina Ann shouldn't have returned to that casino.The first time she went there her experience wasn't all to.. good to say the least, but who knows maybe she can set things right with this new job as a waiter! She just hopes that it won't end with her spending the rest of her life in hell.





	Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Tina shouldn’t listen to her older brother, nor the little devil on her shoulder..

The smell of cigars, expensive cologne and perfume, and alcohol made my nose itch with irritation as I wandered aimlessly in a crowded casino, calling out for my brother.

I pushed past creatures that laughed and sneered at others as they gambled away their money and a few people that looked just as lost as I was, but as I heard a familiar voice call out to me, as if it was luring me closer, I started to move over to the sound. It took some effort as the creatures tried to push me away from any of the craps tables I would get close to, but once I managed to get past them, I found my brother at one of the craps table.

Virgil was surrounded by a group of creatures, all laughing and cheering him on as he threw a pair of dice onto the craps table and presumably won as the crowd cheered happily and patted him on the back.

I made my way behind Virgil so I could get a better view, and everything seemed fine, Virgil was having fun and enjoying his time with the creatures, until a tall shadowy figure loomed over the craps table, I felt myself stiff with fear as the yellow eyes of the shadow turned its attention towards my brother and then myself, locking its piercing red irises mixed with its glowing yellow sclera onto my green eyes, I felt my heart stop as it seemed like this creature was staring right through my soul, and in a menacing voice, the creature spoke.

“Well, this here’s the one who’s been emptying out all of our drawers, eh?” A chuckle escaped the creatures mouth, “How about we up the stakes, hm?” it snapped its eyes back to my brother extending a clawed hand that held a pair of red dice, “Roll one more time and you’ll be able to leave with the money you have and win from this roll,” it glanced back at me and showed off his jagged teeth, “Lose however, and your soul will be mine. How about it kid?”

I tried to speak up to tell the creature that it’s a no deal, but for some reason my body was paralyzed, I couldn’t speak or move and as my brother nodded, the creature tossed him the dice, “It’s all or nothin’! Right Tina?” Virgil laughed as he rolled the dice onto the craps table, my eyes wide with pure terror as the dice hit the back of the craps table. Silence filled the casino as everyone looked down at the dice.

“Snake eyes! You lose!” The creature shrieked with joy as it grew ten times it size, “Your soul is mine now!” And as I watch in horror as my brother was grabbed roughly by his jacket and lifted off of the ground, everything around me turned to oblivion, leaving me in the black abyss with the creatures eyes still staring right at me.

I woke up with a jolt as a loud horn went off, I glanced around my small cabin quickly, taking in deep breaths as I slowly calmed myself down.

“Well look who’s awake!” A male voice called from below, I glanced to the side and down to find my older brother, Virgil, sitting on the opposite side of the room, throwing some of his clothing into his suitcase, “I thought we might ‘ave to throw you outta bed to wake you up!” Virgil smiled at me smugly as he fixed his navy blue, long sleeved shirt before glancing at the other male who stood silently under my bunk putting my clothing neatly into my suitcase.

“Ain’t that right, Logan?” Virgil asked, reaching across our small cabin room to punch Logan in the arm, who in return looked up from what he was doing and replied, “We’ll be docking in twenty minutes, get yourself ready to go.” An audible huff was heard from Virgil as Logan never did exactly respond to him unless Virgil’s doing something stupid or breaking something.

I sat up slowly, taking in a shaky breath, I ran my fingers through my brown curly hair, before letting out a sigh, “Here.” I turned to Logan, who held a medication bottle that had green and white pills in it, “Oh.. uh..” I took the bottle out of Logan’s gloved hands, “Thank you..” I muttered under my breath as I opened the small bottle and grabbed one of the pills, reclosing the bottle, I handed Logan back the bottle before placing the pill onto my tongue, tilting my head back, I winced a little when I swallowed the pill down. “Bad dream, eh?” Virgil asked nonchalantly, closing his suitcase and closing the latches on them, “Uh, yeah,” I pulled the covers off of me as I hopped down onto the floor, “ it was just a nightmare about you stupidly losing your soul at a game of craps!” I opened a nearby closet and took out a dark green turtleneck and a pair of blue jeans as I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my head, “Weird, huh?”

“Yeah that—“ “No, that seems like something Virgil will do.” Logan answered honestly as he shut my suitcase before turning to me, “Hurry up and get dressed, we need to be ready to get this boat before we dock.” I only nodded before exiting our cabin room and moving over to one of the many bathrooms on this boat, being a quick as possible to change out of my clothing.

I heard someone yell something above deck as I walked out of the bathroom and back towards my cabin.

Before I could even open the door Logan walked out with both of our suitcases in hand, “Here,” was all he said as he gave me the suitcase. “Come on, let’s get going.” I followed both Logan and Virgil up to the deck of the ship, wincing a little bit when the bright sunshine hit my eyes causing me to squint my eyes and look down at the ground so that I wasn’t completely blinded by the sun.

We all walked to the edge of the deck, I watched as more people began to flood the deck as we got closer to Inkwell Isles, “‘Ey Tina,” I looked back at Virgil who had a wide grin on his face as he leaned over to me, “I heard there’s a casino on one of the isles, after we get off of this boat do you want to go there?” I tensed up for a moment, remembering my dream, “Um.. maybe..” I turned away from Virgil, looking down at the clear waters that the ship sailed on, “Neither of you are going anywhere near that casino.” Logan states harshly, causing both Virgil and I to look at him, “What’d ya mean, ‘we ain’t allowed near that casino’? You’ve been ‘ere before?” Virgil asked accusingly as he squinted his eyes at Logan, I groaned at my brother’s inability to think, “Virgil, this’s Logan’s home— where he grew up, I think he should know a thing or two about the places on those isles.”

Virgil just sighed and puffed out his chest, “Awe, c’mon L.B., Tina and I ‘ave been to a lotta casinos in the past! We’ll just go there for a couple hours, get some doug, and get outta there!” He smiled up at Logan, but Virgil’s charm unfortunately doesn’t work on the trained hitman as I watched Logan lean threateningly close to Virgil and in a stern voice he simply says, “No.” before leaning back up and turning away, walking into the crowd of people.

“What’d ya mean ‘n—“ Virgil was cut off by the loud horn as the ship finally pulled into the docks, “Come on, Virgil, let’s go.” I grabbed him by his wrist and started to drag him over to where Logan was patiently waiting to be let off.

As we got off of the ship and onto the boardwalk, Logan looked around for a moment before sighing heavily, “Huh, it’s amazing how much this place hasn’t changed..” he muttered under his breath, hoping that neither of the two he was with had heard him, he turned his head to us, “We’ll get an apartment room and settle down for the night, tomorrow I’ll give you all some money before I leave.”

I frowned a little when he said that, ‘Oh right, he has a mission to go on Wednesday..’ I force a smile and tell him that it was okay while Virgil just shrugged, “That’s alright with me.”

As we all walked down the boardwalk, we soon entered the city, or as I overheard some of the residents say, Isle 3. We walked for a little while, we mainly followed Logan as he seem to know where he is going.

Dust was approaching when we finally managed to get to a hotel and get a room to settle down, Logan was putting our suitcases away in the closet when Virgil pulled me to the side and into the kitchenette, “‘Ey, do ya want to go to the casino?” He asked quietly causing me to give him an unamused look, “Didn’t Logan say—“ “Screw what that guy says!” He gave me a pointed look, “Look he ain’t gonna let us go to that casino when he’s awake so why don’t we go when he’s fast asleep! Anyway it’ll be special because it’ll be like an early birthday party!” He walked over to the doorway, peering around the corner for a second to see if Logan was anywhere nearby before turning back around towards me, “Just us celebrating your 29th birthday!”

Virgil moved back over towards me, grabbing my shoulders lightly, he gave me a kind smile, “C’mon Tina, just for tonight— let’s go to the casino when Logan’s asleep.” I frowned, looking down at my feet, I began to think, that nightmare began to resurface, but I tried my best to push it away.

It was like I had an angel on one shoulder telling me that if Logan finds out about us sneaking out, he’ll be pissed, but on my other shoulder, a little devil was telling me that Logan will never find out if we play our cards right. The little devil was slowly convincing me to sneak out as the little angel was trying to convince me otherwise. ‘Logan would be mad if he finds out we left.. but if we’re lucky, he wouldn’t even know that we ever snuck out!’

I look back up to Virgil and gave him a small unsure smile, “Alright, we’ll go to the casino when Logan’s asleep.”


End file.
